Ecanruf Der
ECANRUF DER.png|Ecanruf's first & regular form ECANRUF DER - Copy (3).png|Second Form (Young & Cute Anenome Form) ECANRUF DER - Copy (2).png|His Third form (Ghandra form) ECANRUF DER - Copy (4).png|Fourth Form (Alyx like form) ECANRUF DER - Copy.png|Ecanruf's final Form (deadly!) Ecanruf Der (P: Ee-can-rough Door) is the Hyper, Alternate, Evil and Dark version of Red Furnace. He is a Boss found in Mineshafts, Sewers or a Stronghole of Possible World, Leethers or on Pumberga (Green Biome). About Ecanruf Der is one of the most deadliest boss in minecraft. He is also a shapeshifter and a sneeky mob too. Any Mob or Player (especially Villagers or Golems/Utility Mobs) he sees coming his way, one hit and they are dead. He have only five forms: * 1st Form - Ecranuf is mainly in his original form. He is stronger than a Diamond Golem and can even kill a Player with any armor (except if it is made out of Leather or Gold) with only two hits. The best way to fight him is if you drink permanent potions of Strenght and Regeneration and an enchanted Emerald Sword. When killed he drop 9 Emeralds then changes to his 2nd form * 2nd Form - His 2nd form may be neutral and cute, but harm him and he will be after you forever till he dies. Give him 10 Golden Carrots and he is your Utility Mob that will shapeshift to anything you command him (e.g: press the talk button then type in "shapeshift 2nd_form). Never hit him if tamed or wild or he will hunt you down. When killed, he drops 10 enchanting Golden Apples and a Diamond Sword then changes to his third form * 3rd Form - His 3rd form is very evil and can rip you into shreads. One bite and you are dead. Any mob or player it is near (about 10 blocks away from him) he will attack him/her/it. He is 3x stronger than a Diamond Golem. The best way to kill him is if you drink permanent potions of Strenght, Absoption and Regeneration and an enchanted Emerald Sword. When killed, he drops 3 Emeralds, 4 Rubies, Sapphires and Amethysts then changes to his fourth form * 4th Form - The Fourth Form is 5x weaker than Alyx and can kill you like how Eleguanas and equivalents kill the mobs you attack but much stronger. He can even absorb your energy even though you have drunk permanent potions of Strenght and Regeneration, then through you very high in the sky making you land hard and make you respawn (optionally) the same place you died. This boss should be dead by giving him Permanent Potions of Both Healing, Harming and Poison. When killed, he drops 3 different Emerald Armor piece then changes to his fift/final form * 5th Form - Ecranuf's final form, the deadliest and the same powers of 1st - 4th form combined but same health as Haskoradom. He is very deadly that Haskoradom, Chuck Norris, a Corrupted Diamond Golem, Hulk, a Corrupted Enderman or Ghast or Enderbrine can have 3% of chances for beating him. One hit, no matter what and you are dead. He can regurgitate Permanent Potions of Poison and Harming as well. The only way of beating him is with many Diamond Golems and/or any other powerful Utility Mobs. When killed, he will not exist on your Minecraft Profile again, he will drop 1000 XP and an Emerald Sword, Sapphire Sword, Ruby Sword, Reyo Sword and a Hyper Hammer. Combat TBC Trivia * His name spelt "Red Furnace" Backwards. * He is lava proof. Category:Mob Variations Category:Bosses Category:Overpowered Category:Powerful Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creepy Category:Utility Mobs Category:Humanoids Category:Evil Category:Shadow Mobs Category:Legendary Mobs Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Blue Category:Anenome Variations Category:Ghandra Variations